


Living In The Moment

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [28]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bit of mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Alex and Julian have a night out that quickly turns into a night in.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requests [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 6





	Living In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexandrahudson09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrahudson09/gifts).



> For AlexandraHudson09 featuring their OC Alex. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The sun had set on the city of Vesuvia. The taverns across the city were livened up and the Rowdy Raven was no different. Almost every table was full and the bar was as well, the noise level cacophonous. It was a mix of chatter, laughter, toasts and cheering as people gathered together to have fun and, as Julian liked to say, get rowdy at the Raven.

Alex was used to that sort of environment given that she and Julian enjoyed venturing to the Raven in the evenings a few times a week after the magic shop and his clinic were closed for the day. They went to unwind, socialize and listen to music which usually evolved into drinking and dancing. This evening was no different. After a few Salty Bitters, Julian had taken it upon himself to provide the night’s entertainment.

She leaned against the bar, a tankard in hand and an amused smirk on her lips as she watched her partner belting out bawdy sea shanties to the delight of the gathered crowd. Julian stood atop a table in the center of the tavern, clearly delighted to be the center of attention as he danced and sang. Even if he was slightly off key, no one seemed to care. Most of the tavern patrons were cheering for him or singing along if they knew the tune.

Julian bowed with a flourish once his latest number was done, that dramatic nature of his serving him well as he accepted the applause of those around him. Alex shook her head, chuckling and setting her tankard down so she could clap for him as well. If anything, her applause delighted him even more judging by the wide smile that formed on his face. Then Julian hopped down from the table and made his way over to her.

“Well, my dear, I believe I’ve earned another drink after all that. I’m parched,” he said, motioning for Barth to get him another Salty Bitters.

“I would say so. You’ve been singing since right after we arrived.” She offered him what was left in her tankard along with a fond smile as he accepted it, drinking deeply until the rest of the contents were consumed.

“You know I can’t resist a good sea shanty.” He grinned at her roguishly and set the tankard down on the bar before he leaned down to seek a kiss from her lips which she granted gladly. His own were smiling when they found hers and lingered for a long moment.

“Oh, I’m well aware, yes. Not that I’m complaining,” Alexandra replied when they parted, playfully poking his side with her index finger and feeling triumphant when he squirmed from the gesture due to his ticklishness. 

“I would hope I never give you reason to complain.” The doctor’s long arms encircled her, the warmth and safety that always came with Julian’s embrace soothing to Alex in so many ways.

“Not many, no. Though I’ll complain more if you keep leaving your boots lying out on the floor.” She was teasing and she could tell that Julian knew it, but, Julian being the man that he was, couldn’t resist a bit of drama.

Julian drew his arms back from around her waist, bringing his hands to his chest like he’d been grievously wounded. “Oh, Alex! Say it isn’t so!”

She laughed when he dropped to his knees in front of her, a pleading look on his face as he clasped her hands in a desperate gesture. “You’re incorrigible.”

“However can I make up for this horrendous slight to you, my love?” Julian continued, his voice sounding stricken, eager for her favor, but the look in his eye and the way that he seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face gave away his mirth. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it!”

It took her a few moments to contain herself, but Alex did her best to keep a straight face when she finally offered him a response to his plea. “Kiss me, you fool.”

“Oh, well, in that case…” The wicked gleam in his eye and the smirk was back as he quickly rose to his feet. He swept her up into his arms, holding her securely against his front, then promptly dipped her once Alex had her arms around his neck. Julian kissed her soundly, earning still more cheering from the crowd inhabiting the Raven.

Once she was gently set back down on her feet, a devilish little laugh escaped her partner. “How was that? All better?”

“I suppose that’ll have to do,” Alex told him, pretending to be on the fence about whether the gesture had been enough to earn her forgiveness.

“If there’s anything else I can do for you, anything at all, just say the word and I’m all yours.” There was no mistaking that hint of sultriness in his tone, nor in the way he pulled her against him fully.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She most definitely would. There was promise there and Alex intended to hold the doctor to his word for certain.

“I definitely hope that you do, my love. Very, very much.” Julian leaned down and, this time, his lips found her cheek, a soft and sweet kiss bestowed to the warm skin. Then he continued in a low whisper that made her shiver. “In fact… what say we call it a night early and head home? You can make me keep my promise. Or do anything else you want.”

“Hm. Tempting.” Alex already knew her answer, but that didn’t stop her from having a little fun and dragging things out a bit. “I’m not sure though. I’m having an awfully good time here at the Raven tonight.”

“You’d have an even better time with me, you can be sure of that. I’ll be completely at your mercy and willing to do whatever you want me to do.” Julian kept his voice down so only Alex could hear him, but he needn’t have worried. The tavern was so loud and raucous around them that being overheard was hardly a concern. She could appreciate the added intimacy of the gesture, however.

“Well, when you put it that way.” She let the smirk form on her face, turning her head enough to nip playfully at his bottom lip. Alex heard the sharp intake of his breath and nodded toward the drink Barth had set down on the bar next to them. “Finish your drink and we’ll go.”

She could honestly say she’d never seen him chug a drink as fast as he did with that Salty Bitters and found herself shaking her head in amusement as he put the empty tankard down. She waited while he paid Barth for their drinks then the two bid the tavern a good night before they departed.

The moon was only slightly visible in the sky as they walked the streets of South End on the way back to the shop. The cloud cover promised rain and likely soon. 

Hands clasped, the couple ventured through the city, but their progress was hindered by the fact that Alexandra and Julian just couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other. Knowing what awaited them once they reached their home only seemed to make them impatient. Julian especially.

He pulled her close, his lips sealing over hers, kissing her with that ravenous hunger of his that always seemed to be lurking just beneath the surface. Alex was so caught up in those intoxicating kisses that she barely registered the first drops of rain beginning to fall down upon them from the sky. The part of her that did seem to notice didn’t really care. Not with the way Julian was kissing her, holding her so tightly against him that there wasn’t a millimeter of space between their bodies.

Alexandra felt her back meet the nearest wall and tilted her head in offering as Julian’s mouth swept from hers to trail a heated line of kisses along her jawline then down her neck. Her fingers sank into his hair as the rain began to fall steadily upon them. She paid it no mind as Julian’s lips found her chest, her dress low cut enough to show just a bit of cleavage. He kissed the tops of her breasts, the flesh soft against his mouth as his hands slid up her sides.

She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her as he cupped her breasts in his palms and kneaded them, her nipples slowly becoming erect against his palms as he lavished her with his attention. Alex arched into his touch despite being currently out in the open, feeling the firm length of him pressed against her where it was trapped within the confines of his pants. They were both soaked and his white shirt was plastered to his skin, the fabric practically transparent.

“Julian,” she began, voice a bit lower from the arousal he caused, but her words were cut off by the searing kiss he gave her mid sentence. Her fingers tightened their grip in his auburn hair, now darker thanks to the rain, and Julian groaned in response, his mouth so hungry and eager against Alex’s.

His face was flushed when he finally pulled back to allow them both the opportunity to breathe properly, pupil dilated so only a thin ring of grey from his iris was visible. “Yes, my love?”

The rougher, heady tone to his voice always did something to her and he knew it. Alex shivered then nodded toward the street. “Let’s go home.”

He bit his bottom lip, gaze wandering over her form for a long moment, then he nodded as well. He took her hand in his own once more and they resumed their trek back to the shop. With the rain coming down upon Vesuvia steadily, they hurried on their way. Neither could resist laughing when they ran through puddles that had formed and Alex shrieked with laughter when Julian swept her up into his arms in a bridal carry, spinning her around with a flurry of water splashing up around them from his movements.

The arousal continued to simmer within her veins, but Alex treasured those moments with Julian, seeing him so carefree and happy. He’d been through so much. They both had. They deserved the chance to experience joy. When he set her down again, they continued to the shop, hurrying inside out of the downpour once they finally reached it. 

Alex closed the door and locked it, pressing her back to the wood and laughing breathlessly from their jaunt through the rain. She was dripping water onto the floor steadily as was Julian, but she didn’t care. It only took a moment and a brief bit of magic before they were both dry and in each other’s arms once again. She offered no protest when Julian lifted her up, her legs slipping around his waist.

“Thank you, my dear,” he said, grateful to be dry as he carried her up the stairs to the living area above the shop, his steps surefooted even though he couldn’t see where exactly his feet were landing. He’d made the trip so many times he didn’t need to see which left him ample opportunity to gaze at her much to their mutual enjoyment.

“You’re very welcome.” It was her turn to bestow kisses, trailing them along his cheek and jaw, her arms around him as he cradled her against his chest on his way up. She both felt and heard the contented sigh that he breathed.

“I love you, Alex,” he murmured, the words so achingly sincere. He never failed to make her heart soar.

“I love you too, Julian.” She smiled against his skin as he carried her toward their bed.

Alone in their home, just the two of them, Alexandra and Julian spent their night lost in each other. Just the way they liked it best.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
